Noble x Lily: A Night of Jelly-Filled Ecstasy
by NightWatcher00
Summary: This is my first ever erotic fanfiction ever created. The main characters are a youtuber by the name Lost Pause who most know as Noble and his oc Lily the Fox Mechanic. I have been always making up short stories in his twitter posts that involves him and Lily being a couple so this is my answer. It also pokes fun of a dumb meme in his content that is super annoying. Enjoy.


7

Noble x Lily: A Night of Jelly-Filled Ecstasy.

By: NightDevil00

Warning: This material contains intense 18+/NSFW content. If you think you cannot handle it step away now for a meme that is about to be twisted very lewdly. I encourage the readers to imagine the whole thing happening as you read along.

Lily the Fox Mechanic has always had feelings for Noble (aka lost pause/who she calls Chief) that has only grown since the day she came into his life. Despite Noble being a pervert that gawks at boobs and thighs of anime girls and a weirdo she loves him all the same. Probably because Lily knows Chief is one of those otakus who need to socialize with people and not be making videos all the time or simply so that the latter will not have to suffer anymore all-nighters and sleep properly. It is obvious that she cares for Chief's wellbeing and has even taken advantage of his naughty interests to cheer him up when he is down or to "encourage" him to be healthier. She enjoys it to the point where her body has become very susceptible to being entranced when she is warmed by Noble. However, there was one thing that Noble does that even now irritates Lily and that is his obsession of "jelly filled doughnuts" which is another name given for rice balls (onigiri) which unbeknownst to her is going to make one of those best nights she will ever have become a reality.

It is just a normal Saturday where Lily being an expert mechanic is doing odd jobs all around ranging from tech repairs, auto repairs, to even system programming. She was done for the day and so went back home thinking what to do for dinner with Chief. While she searched the fridge, she found something odd at the very back end of it. When she pulled it out, it was a heavily sealed jar of odd looking jelly. Curious to know, she took it out of the fridge and took the jar with her. After having dinner for the day, Lily makes a couple of "jelly-filled doughnuts" using that mysterious jelly and ate them without even a second thought of the potential dangers of eating mysterious things. Something that she learned the hard way that night as the fun happens.

A little bit later that night, Lily gets out of the bathroom after taking a shower when suddenly her head feels weird and her vision goes slightly blurry. Shaking it off, she heads to the kitchen while still wearing her bath towel. Having some idea that it might be the mysterious jelly she grabbed it from the kitchen counter. But before she could analyze the mysterious jar of jelly Lily sees Noble sitting in the living room also feeling like he is out of it. Worried, Lily goes to check on him and sees him only wearing boxer shorts which just the sight of it makes her feel flushed and makes her lose it again. Struggling to maintain herself, she speaks to Noble.

Lily: "Hey Chief, … (panting) are you feeling ok? You look exhausted."

Noble: "Hey Lily, I am ok, just a little…" (It was at this moment, Noble begins to lose himself in the heat at the sight of Lily only wearing a bath towel and sitting next to him in a very lewd manner.)

Lily: "Chief? Please do not tell me you are feeling weird too. (panting) It's embarrassing enough that you are staring at me wearing a bath towel right now (panting), but I cannot resist looking at how radiant you have become since working out."

Noble: "Why thank you. Lily, can I look at what you are holding on your hand? If we go on like this, we be in heat for who knows how long unless we get rid of it."

Lily gives the jar of jelly to Noble unintentionally having her hand touched in the process. Just from that she starts to succumb to the heat.

Lily: (panting while slowly relieving herself of her bath towel) "Come here…Chief, before I lose it completely, come to me, please."

Noble knowing what is happening moves closer to Lily and as they come face to face, they begin "relieving" each other one to the other sharing warm wet ecchi style kisses entrancing themselves into their internal rhythm. Lewd noise came from Lily amid that rhythm mixed with their breathing.

Lily: "oonmm…ahn…unf…uemm…ehum…"

Noble and Lily's flushed bodies slowly move closer to each other as their thoughts melted in pleasure until they hugged each other tight around their arms. As their soaked lips separated, Lily got on to Chief wrapping her legs between his waste and it is at that moment she adds a new "element to the mixture". Lily grabs the jar of mysterious jelly which Noble placed on the tea table and opens it. She then poured a small bit of the jelly onto her busts and with her jelly coated left hand she held onto Noble's "long cream filled doughnut" that has "ripened" because of the heat and gently caresses it covering the "doughnut" with the jelly. At the same time Noble places his hands onto Lily's jugs and gently moves his hands around them while spreading the jelly to every curve.

Lily: "hau…uuhh…yeah Chief, nice and gentle. Augh..aaa"

Having her melons covered in jelly induced Lily in immense pleasure as the warmth from it lead to her moaning with joy. With his palms coated by some of the jelly Noble cleans off one of them by rubbing it on Lily's "cherry" which makes her feel good as she moans with joy even more.

"N-no Chief, please don't rub it there perv", Lily replies as she feels the warmth coming from her "ripening" cherry. Lily then grabbed Noble's right hand and sucked on its' fingers that still had some jelly on them.

Lily (as she continues sucking on Noble's fingers): "Mmmhmm, you so sweet Chief, you taste really sweet."

"You think so Lily? I bet you taste sweeter. Can you lay down for a bit Lily?", Noble says that as he slowly lays on Lily who slowly lays down on the sofa. Lily moans in greater joy as Noble gently sucks on her melons one at a time and as he places one hand on Lily's shoulder to keep balance, he uses his other hand to play with her cherry again.

Lily: "aaeehh! Not too hard Chief, (breathing) they are super sensitive, uuagh, Chief playing with me like this, it feels good."

Getting his fill of sweetness from Lily's jugs, Noble goes for her cherry that has gotten moist from pleasure.

Noble: "sniff sniff" "your bottom smell sweet Lily, and it's dripping with joy"

Lily: "I couldn't hold it in anymore Chief, its' gotten so wet from feeling the sticky sweetness of your hands and all this. My cherry is begging you to make it feel good."

Placing the fingers of his left hand next to Lily's moist cherry, Noble rubs his tongue into it tasting every drop of its' nectar. While tasting her nectar, Noble with his right-hand grabs on to Lily's tail and moves it back and forth, left and right, tighter and softer. Lily goes mildly crazy barely keeping herself together having her tail and cherry being played with simultaneously as her body just starts struggling on its' own while she screamed cries of joy.

Lily: "Chief…Chief…aahhuh, my cherry, my tail…uuhhah! Please stick your doughnut between my breasts Chief, I want to make you feel good too."

Positioning himself on top of her, Noble sticks his hard doughnut still coated in warm jelly between Lily's melons and close enough to her mouth. Lily makes Noble feel good by using her jugs to massage his doughnut inserted between them spreading the jelly on it to the sides of both breasts while Lily uses her tongue and mouth to taste the sweet tip and to suck on his doughnut respectively.

Noble: "aaww, my goodness Lily, you're enjoying this too much."

Lily: "(making wet sucking/licking noises) mmm…I can't help it when I'm in heat Chief (making more wet sucking/licking noises) mmm… your doughnut is so moist and thick, it tastes amazing in my mouth Chief."

Noble: "Well I'm not letting you have all the fun."

Noble reaches for Lily's cherry with his left hand and rubs it while sticking his fingers to the more sensitive areas.

Lily: "haaahh right there Chief, so nice and warm down there. It's so much better when it's moist isn't it?"

Lily enjoying herself playing with Noble's doughnut while the latter enjoys himself playing with her cherry simultaneously and very lewdly until….

Noble: "Lily...(breathing) thanks to how well you are taking care of my doughnut, I think I'm about to squeeze it out."

Lily: "Me too Chief, you take such loving care of my cherry I can't hold my happiness in any longer. Let's have our happiness gush out and feel good together Chief."

…they finally reached their limit and their happiness comes rushing out.

Lily: "(as liquid nectar gushes out of her cherry) aaahHAAAAUUHHH!"

Noble: "(as thick cream custard gushes out of his doughnut) gahAAAHHH!"

Lily's face and top of her chest is covered in Noble's "white cream custard", most of it gushed into her mouth. Lily picked up some of the "custard" with her finger and licked it while slowly savoring every bit of sweetness that was already in her mouth with a face of ecstasy.

Lily (talking in a voice filled with ecstasy): "Haaauuu, what a divine treat. Chief's thick custard melting all over my mouth, it's so warm, it tastes like heaven."

Lily's mind by this point has gone blank from heat and jelly induced sexual pleasure.

Noble: "Still with me Lily?"

Lily: "mmmhmm, time to feed you with my own divine sweetness."

Lily embraces Noble once more as she shares the custard in her mouth with his mouth through wet warm sexual kissing.

Lily: (while tongue touching) "Is it nice and warm in your mouth too Chief?"

Noble: "Very warm indeed Lily."

Noble grabs the still opened jar of mysterious jelly and spread it all over Lily's breasts with his hand while they continued sharing the cream custard. When they finished feeding each other the custard tongue to tongue, Lily with her warm melons covered with jelly gets on Noble's lap while showing him her wet cherry. She got some of the jelly on her breasts with her left hand and rubs it on Noble's doughnut.

Lily: "You always make me feel good Chief. I want it, your doughnut, my insides are yearning to be loved by you too so feed it to me as much as you want. I'm all yours to decide how good I feel."

Noble: "Ok, relax yourself and open it nice and wide Lily, time to make your dreams a reality"

Noble inserts his doughnut into Lily's cherry and gently pushes it in deep as she moans.

Lily (staring up to the ceiling with joy): "(moaning in ecstasy) uhaah, haaahh! Chief's doughnut, so good deep inside me."

Without hesitation, Noble moves his doughnut inside Lily's cherry, going back and forth giving Lily unimaginable pleasure and happiness thanks to the stickiness of Noble's doughnut due to being covered by jelly before it was injected inside her.

Lily: "uhUh uhUh aha aha Uh ahuh, Chief!"

Lily (thinking in her mind while moaning uncontrollably): "( _Having done it with Chief a lot already I can't recollect the first time I've fallen for his doughnut. But it feels different this time, is it the mysterious jelly but his doughnut feels more divine than ever before. I don't care what time it is I want this night to last so I can forever be loved by Chief like this. Chief's doughnut is the best_.)".

Noble: "My goodness Lily, I don't think playing with you like this has ever felt so pleasing, it feels like your cherry is sucking me in on its' own."

Lily (trying to speak while drowning in the heat): "That's because I've never been induced in heat this much before. Uhuh uuuh, Chief, your doughnut. My insides are always yearning to be churned up by your wonderful thing so move it in deeper and deeper as you like."

While moving his doughnut inside Lily, Noble raises his arms up and grabbed onto Lily's jelly covered breasts. Lily feels immeasurable pleasure and ecstasy as Noble massages her moist boobs with his hands while enjoying his wet doughnut moving inside her.

Lily: "Aauh, Chief…Chief, ahUh ahUh I think I'm about to go crazy again."

Noble: "HRRuh, hard for us not to go wild when we're already at it, might as well go all out Lily. Let's go crazy together."

Overjoyed from those words, Lily agreed with an excited smile and they both lay down on their sides on the sofa while still joined. As the two got on their sides they went crazy making each other feel good. Both going crazy with pleasure as they toss back and forth on the sofa both moaning of joy the entire night fluffing their minds out.

Noble (breathing): "You are one really lewd fox you know that? Smart and attractive, that's what I love about you Lily."

Lily (breathing): "You maybe a pervert but you work hard to make a living, that's what I love about you Chief."

Both Noble and Lily share wet French kisses with one another while Noble continued churning up Lily's insides and outsides.

Lily (talking and moaning): "Chief…Chief"

Noble (talking and moaning): "Lily…Lily"

After a couple of moist French kisses, Lily starts to feel Noble's doughnut getting harder as if wanting to go deeper into her while Noble feels Lily's cherry getting tighter around his doughnut as if not letting go.

Noble: "Seems like I'm at my limit Lily, it's all going to gush out."

Lily: "I'm at my limit too Chief, don't hold any of it back."

Noble: "But if I let all of my hot custard out into you, you might get pregnant. Are you certain about this?"

Lily: "If I do get pregnant, I will gladly own up to it and be the mother our child deserves. AhUh, warm up my insides Chief, I'll take in every bit of your hot custard deep into me."

Lily and Noble continued to feeding each other divine ecstasy as their bodies continued getting hotter from it...

Lily and Noble: "ahUh ahUh ahUh ahUh ahUh…"

…until finally, with one final shove deep inside Lily's cherry …

Lily (screaming with happiness): "YAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHH!"

…Noble gushes out his large clusters of hot custard built-up within his doughnut deep inside Lily's cherry.

Lily (barely able to speak): "Chief's hot creamy custard is filling up deep inside of me. Haaaah…my insides feel so warm from Chief's custard,…I'm so happy…so happy…so happy to be loved by Chief."

Noble (breathing heavily): "I'm so happy…to be loved by you too…Lily."

The two of them kissed before collapsing on the sofa and before they knew it, they slept together for the rest of the night with Noble still hugging Lily tight.

Before they knew it, it was morning of the next day. When Noble and Lily woke up, they were still slightly stupefied from what happened last night, so they couldn't fully recollect everything that happened. Noble revealed to Lily that the jar of mysterious jelly has an incredibly weird effect on anyone who ingests it. If you take a shower after consuming this jelly of any form after 3 hours, the aphrodisiac effect of the jelly will take place and you would be in heat for an indefinite amount of time depending on resistance. It's recommended you not meet with anyone during the time as its' effects would only worsen to where you cannot resist embracing the other person. Its effect varies depending if that person is of opposite gender to the affected and if affected has any feelings for the other person. It is recommended this jelly is kept in a cold environment as extended exposure to warm temperatures makes the jelly very warm and trigger its' aphrodisiac effects. If the jelly makes any form of contact to the skin while it is in warm temperatures, that person instantly goes into heat especially if that part of the body is an extremely sensitive area of a person. Finally, any person who has continued exposure to this jelly during the time he/she is already in heat, then at that point the only way to get out of begin in heat is through intense sexual activity. The effects caused from the jelly also varies depending on the gender where females are much more easily affected compared to males. Then in the case for sexual activity between the same genders, guy to guy activity shuts down the effects while girl to girl heightens the effects. I guess it's better to stay away from this jar of jelly in the future.

Now having full knowledge of what that mysterious jelly does, she promises Noble to stay away from it and they both washed up and prepared for the day. However, little does Noble know, Lily has decided to keep the jar of jelly hidden in her room with plans to pull it out again when the time comes when she is ready to be a mother. Lily had full recollection of everything that happened last night. She remembers every little detail and all the joy she felt with Noble last night and how crazy they both went. As far as Lily was concerned, it was thanks to that jar of jelly that made last night possible. Lily says to herself, it was a night of jelly-filled ecstasy, the best night she has ever had and one that she will never forget.


End file.
